1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices, and in particular relates to an in-ground well adapted to receive a garden hose coiled about a vertical axis connected at its proximal end to a supply of pressurized water.
Homeowners put much effort into maintaining their home in a tidy fashion. The garden hose can be a source of much frustration, particularly when it comes to storing same.
Reels and other above-ground hose organizers are well known, usually placed adjacent to the water spigot or in garages, sometimes in numerous locations near the house. Unfortunately, the hose and reel or other storage device take up unnecessary space and create an unsightly appearance, detracting from the appearance of the property. In addition, a hose lying on the ground, whether coiled or not, or storage devices therefore, also create a safety hazard, since it is easy for one to trip over such unnecessary obstacles.
Numerous devices have been developed for storing hoses over the years ranging from a simple device mounted to an exterior wall of the house to revolving reels, mostly above-ground.
In each of the above-ground hose storage solutions, the hose is still generally stored outdoors, where it detracts from the decor of the house and is vulnerable to theft or other damage, such as damage caused by ultra violet radiation from the sun. While the hose may alternatively be stored indoors, the retrieval of the hose from its indoor storage area and deployment outdoors, and the reversal of the procedure when the task is over, unnecessarily complicates the task. Attempts have been made to store the garden hose below the ground so as to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings in prior art storage techniques. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,824 to Cordrey, which discloses a below-ground mounted hose reel and housing therefore, in which the hose is mounted on an electrically actuated self-retracting reel, and further in which the hose is deployed and retracted through a small aperture in a cover of the housing and the supply of water is engaged and disengaged via a remote electrical actuator. Not only is the system disclosed in the Cordrey patent complicated and, consequently, unduly expensive but the coiling of a hose about a reel which cannot be accessed unless the device is taken apart presents obvious and undesirable risks.
Another example of a below-ground hose storage device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,599 to Moss. Moss discloses a box-like enclosure, recessed below ground surface, with a hose reel pivotally mounted therein for movement between a stored position within the housing and a deployed position external to the housing. As with the Cordrey device, the Moss device uses a hose storage reel whereby the hose is stored about a horizontal axis and must be wrapped around the reel by manual cranking of a handle attached to the reel.
Neither device permits the user to simply manually place the garden hose into the housing by a simple coiling action about a horizontal axis. A more simplified solution is called for than has heretofore been presented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a garden hose storage system which holds the hose in an isolated condition and which permits the hose to be retained in a minimal amount of space, without the possibility of becoming accidentally uncoiled or getting in the way of other activity in the storage area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garden hose storage container which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use and efficient in operation. This invention accomplishes the desired result by providing a corrosion resistant enclosure adapted to be recessed below the ground,which allows a covering lid to be placed about an opening at the upper end of the housing substantially parallel to the surrounding terrain. The housing is preferably cylindrically shaped, having a larger diameter at the bottom than at the top. However, the housing may take any desired shape, such as rectangular, elliptical, cubic, etc without departing from the intended scope of the invention. The housing also includes a supply of pressurized water which is hooked up to the supply of water previously utilized for the above-ground stored garden hose through any conventional plumbing arrangement. Preferably, valving is utilized within the housing, and a threaded male brass fitting supplied to attach the proximal end of the hose to within the housing.
Also preferably but not by way of limitation, a grate or other drainage feature is provided below an open bottom end of the housing to permit water to drain off instead of being trapped within the housing.
A removable lid, or alternatively a hinged lid, is provided which should be strong enough to withstand the weight of any devices which may be driven there such as lawn mowers, or even motor vehicles.
The hose may be coiled into or pulled out of the housing on demand. The tapered shape of the housing facilitates the coiling process when the hose is being stored.